


It's A Push Shove World (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Eighteen: You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one so I gotta go all out and make this years Christmas best for you.It's Sirius's first Christmas with his boyfriend Remus, along with his first Christmas, and he can say he's been missing out greatly.





	It's A Push Shove World (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't slept, it's six am. let's fucking do this
> 
> i realise now i'm like, two days behind (it's the twentith rn) but who cares i'm allowed to do that (hopefully) ((i'm loving this series dw i'm just a lazy ass))
> 
> title from maniac by michael sembello - my current favourite song ohmygodwhy

To say Sirius was confused when he walked into the flat on a December evening was an understatement. He was confused to see his boyfriend dancing around the living and throwing tinsel over the wall features, dressed in a red had and ugly sweater. A green tree was situated in the corner of the room, featuring the same tinsel.

He turned to Sirius with a blinding smile, one Sirius was only a little surprised to see, but thankful for it. “Hey, surprise?” Remus says, slightly embarrassed by being walked on in such a moment, walking over to Sirius empty handed. “I went all out this year-“

“What is this?” Sirius asked, finally earing the record player playing a soft tune, fit with bells and soft sounds, nothing like Sirius’ music but completely Remus. Remus quirked an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean, what is this? It’s Christmas, you wanker.”

Sirius only blinked, vaguely reminded of his mother yelling at when he asked her what it was when he was eight years old. “Babe, I have no idea what Christmas is,” He said, in a tone that made it seem like it was no big deal. But by the way Remus had shut up and widened his eyes, maybe he was wrong.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but only shook his head and grabbed Sirius’s wrist, dragging him over to the record player, Sirius laughing as he stumbled behind him. He was surprised when Remus instantly pulled him up and suddenly they were dancing, the music turned up to some song Sirius had never listened to.

“It’s a Christmas song,” Remus explained, seeing the confused expression on his face. “Siri, just dance with me. Christmas is about spending time with your family, and you’re my family.”

Sirius grinned and allowed himself to be led along, not use to being pulled into random dances by his boyfriend but not complaining one bit. He rested his hands in the middle of his stomach, not too far up that he could feel the edges of Remus’ binder or low enough to be too sexual. He was use to the touch he made, accurate every time. Remus smiled at him and kissed his forehead, before suddenly spinning Sirius, who laughed loudly and bopped his head to the music.

“I might want to get use to Christmas if this is what it’s like,” Sirius murmured when they were brought together by the music again. Remus rolled his eyes a little. “Love, if you live with me, you’ll have no choice.”


End file.
